Lego dc and marvel superheroes
'Stories' #'Batman and Spiderman' #'Supervillian tagteam' #'Next target: NYC' #'Clones' #'End of the Line' Hub The Main Hub is between Gotham city and New york city. Both Citys have 3 islands that you can explore. If you want to travel between both cities, your options are using air or water velicals or by taking the subway. Gotham City If you are in Gotham City, then your Main level selections will be at the Batcave and DC Characters will be each selection of the city. New York City If your in NYC, then your main levels are in the Avengers Mansion and MARVEL characters are on each part of the city. Levels 'Story 1: Batman and Spiderman' 1. Batman meets Spiderman Summary: In NYC, while fighting Villians, Spiderman enters a portal that takes him to Gotham city along with Venom and Electro. Now Batman and Spiderman must Stop Electro from taking over Gotham City. Gameplay: After the cutscene, Batman and Spiderman must complete a few tasks and beat thugs in order to get to the Power Station. Now for your first boss, Electro is invincible so you must shut down the power rods to make him weak and punch him before the thugs turn the power back on, once he's out of the way it's level complete. Character: Batman, Spiderman. Enemies: Thugs. Boss: Electro (5 hearts) Minikit: Power Station. Unlockables: Batman, Spiderman, Electro(1,000 studs). Batman Meets Spiderman Transcript 'Opening Cutscene' Spiderman and some heroes are facing their enemies. Spiderman: '''Woohoo,this is better than last time. A portal than opens. '''Spiderman: '''Loki, now's not the time to open portals. '''Loki: '''That wasn't me. '''Spiderman: '''Than who was... The portal sucks Spiderman, Electro and Venom into it. '''Spiderman, Electro and Venom: '''AHHHHHHHHHHH! The hero and the 2 villians reach '''Gotham City. Spiderman: '''What is this place? '''Batman: Gotham City. Batman then shows up. Batman: 'I'm Batman and you are?... '''Spiderman: '''Spiderman. While the two are talking... a hand reaches towards Venom. '''Joker: '''Come with me. Venom follow Joker leaving Batman, Spiderman and Electro. '''Electro: '''Do you have a power station. '''Batman: '''Yes, why? '''Electro: '''HOOO no reason... Electro pushes the two heroes and runs off with thugs coming towards the heroes. '''Batman: '''Who was that?!!! '''Spiderman: '''A phyco with electric powers also know as Electro. '''Batman: '''We have to stop him from reaching the power station. '''Spiderman: '''I hear you loud and clear. 'Boss scene Electro: '''I want all of this '''POWER '''and '''NO ONE is going to STOP ME!!!!! 'Ending scene' Batman: '''He's takin care of. '''Spiderman: '''Yeah, the next thing I need is Electro running loose. '''Batman: '''Didn't 2 villians come with you? '''Spiderman: '''Oh no, Venom must have escaped when we went after Electro. '''Batman: '''We'll find him, unfortunally we can't send him back to where you're from so we'll put him in Arkham Asylum for now. '''Spiderman: '''I live in '''New York. Batman: 'Good to know, now lets find you "friend". '1. Story progression Just follow the ghost studs to your next mission. 2. Spiderman's greatest fear Summary: While looking for Venom, Spiderman meets Scarecrow who drugs him and goes back to when his Uncle was murdered. But Spiderman and a cop? must find the murderer, escape this nightmare and defeat Scarecrow. Gameplay: First Spiderman and a cop find the murderer and defeat him when they realise that when they leave, both are in a vortex?, Spiderman and the cop make it to the Scarecrow after an encounter with some Skuletions. They defeat him and Spiderman ends up with Batman again who caught Scarecrow and continue to search. Characters: Spiderman, Cop Enemies: NYC thugs, Skuletions Bosses: Murderer (3 hearts), Scarecrow (10 hearts) Minikit: Police car. Unlockables: Cop, Skuletions (500 studs), Murderer (1,000 studs), Scarecrow (1,500 studs) '2. Story progression' Follow the ghost studs to Arkham Asylum. 3. Night of the Crazzies Summary: Batman and Spiderman find out that Venom and the Joker are working together to control both Cities, However, they can't have both heroes stoping them, so they free the crazy Arkham inmates and the Belotin mental patients free to stop the heroes. Gameplay: There are 3 sections and in each section there are Arkham inmates and mental patients. First section, Arkham inmates, second section, mental patients and finally, a little taste of both crazy men. Characters: Batman, Spiderman, Commisioner Gordan, Gotham Policeman Enemies: Arkham inmates, Mental patients Minikit: Arkham Asylum Unlockables: Commisioner Gordan, Gotham Policeman '3. Story progression' After a long wait... you finally get some velicals hop on one of the motorcycles and follow Joker's Van, the van will leave ghost studs if you get lost finding the van. 4. Following Joker Summary: After their last encounter, Joker and Venom decide to make a run for it in the Joker van. Both heroes chase them with Batman's Bat-pod and Spiderman's Spider-cycle (customised Bat-pod) the two chase Joker While avoiding Venom's Webs. Gameplay: Just shoot Joker's Van 3 times while avoiding venom and Joker helicopters Velicals: Bat-pod, Spider-cycle Enemies: Joker helicopters, Venom's webs Boss: Joker's Van (3 hearts) Minikit: Bat-pod Unlockables: Bat-pod, Spider-cycle, Joker helicopters (5,000 studs), Joker's Van (1,000,000 studs) '4. Story progression' Follow the ghost studs to the GC Hospital. 5. Paging Dr. Joker Summary: Joker and Venom crash into the GC hospital and must make it to Joker's lair before Batman and Spiderman catches them. Gameplay: After a LOT of tasks and a LOT of Joker goons, Both heroes procede to where Joker and Venom are, while Venom steals a ride, Joker handles the heroes. First get shocked while your partner punches him, do it 3 times. Characters: Batman, Spiderman, Commisioner Gordan. Enemies: Joker goons Boss: Joker (3 hearts) Minikit: Ambulance Unlockables: Doctor (3,000 studs) '5. Story progression' Hop on a bike and follow the ghost studs to Joker's secret HQ. 6. Double Trouble Summary: Both heroes find the bad guys but get seperated with a villian and must defeat them and meet each other at the end of the callapsing HQ. Gameplay: When seperated, you can switch between areas to defeat your boss, Venom is a piece of cake and can easily be defeated, while Joker, once you punch him, he runs away and sends his goons to attack you. Once that's done, you'll need to escape and you have completed the first chapter. Character: Batman, Spiderman Enemies: Joker goons Bosses: Venom (5 hearts), Joker (3 hearts) Minikit: Joker's HQ Unlockables: None 'Batman and Spiderman Ending' Batman: Maybe we can work together after all. Spiderman: What about the other two. Batman: They escaped, but we'll find them. Commissioner Gordan: You two did a fine job, I just wish we knew how you, Venom and the new arrival you booked, made it into Gotham. Spiderman: There was a portal that took me and the other two here, but who opened it? Batman: We'll figure that later, Follow me to the Batcave. At the Batcave... Spiderman: This is your base of operations. Batman: kind of, it's right underneath my Mansion. Spiderman: You live in a mansion? Batman: Yes, as human i'm a billionare. Spiderman: Ok, so what's our next move? Batman: We'll see what happens, in a meantime, I can give you a tour over Gotham. Spiderman: Sweet, I just hope what ever our enemies are up to we'll be there. Batman: Are you coming or not. Spiderman: Sorry, so what is first that we see, the beach, the park or the Gotham funhouse. Story 2: Supervillian Tagteam 1. Riddle Me That Summary: After the portal incedent, the Riddler has captured Robin, so Batman and Spiderman go to save him. Gameplay: After defeating the Riddlemen, answer the four riddles asked by the Riddler, guess wrong and Robin falls into "the pit" meaing you have to start again. Then you must free Robin without the Riddler spoting you or Robin will fall into "the pit". Once Robin is free, you can take down the Riddler. Characters: Batman, Spiderman Adding Character: Robin Enemies: Riddlemen Boss: Riddler (3 hearts) Minikit: Robin's Motorcycle Unlockables: Robin, Riddleman (2,000 studs) '1. Story Progression' Get to the Batcave and suit up, then head to the Gotham Funhouse '2. Harley or Harvey' Summary: After defeating the Riddler, the three heroes learn that The Penguin has drivin into the Funhouse with Mr.Freeze's ice suit and his ice gun. They arrive at the Funhouse for only Harley Quin and Two-face to be waiting for them. Gameplay: You finally get to wear some suits, so put on Batman's "Glass Breaking" suit, Robin's "ice" suit and Spiderman's "Heat" suit and go do some puzzles, then beat up both Harley Quin and Two-face. Characters: Batman, Spiderman, Robin Suits: Batman (Glass Breaking suit), Spiderman (heat suit), Robin (Ice suit) Enemies: Joker goons, Two-face goons Bosses: Harley Quin (5 hearts), Two-face (5 hearts) Minikit: Two-face's truck Unlockables: Batman (Glass Breaking suit), Spiderman (heat suit), Robin (ice suit) '2. Story progression' Head further into the funhouse. '3. A Temperal Alliance' Summary: The heroes make it further into the Funhouse to find a weak Mr.Freeze without his suit and his weapon. The three make an temperal alliance with him to take his items back from The Penguin. Gameplay: Mr.Freeze is pretty useless unless you need to get to an icy area. Other than that, defeat The Penguin and it's level complete. Characters: Batman, Spiderman, Robin, Mr.Freeze (weak) Enemies: Penguin goons, Penguin robots Boss: The Penguin (ice armor) Minikit: Mr.Freeze's armor Unlockables: Mr.Freeze (weak) '3. Story progression' Follow the ghost studs to Wayne Tower. '4. A New York City suprise' Characters 'Heroes' *'Batman' (Complete Batman meets Spider-man)(Target, grapple) *'Batman '(Glass Breaking suit)(Complete Harley or Harvey)(Target, grapple, glass) *'Batman '(Demotition suit)(Complete A New York suprise)(Target, grapple, bomb) *'Batman '(Glide suit)(Complete The end of Two-face)(Target, grapple, glide) *'Batman '(Heat suit)(Complete Hugo's creatures)(Target, grapple, heat resistent) *'Spider-man '(Complete Batman meets Spider-man)(Target, grapple, swing, strong, climb) *'Spider-man '(Heat suit)(Complete Harley or Harvey)(Target, grapple, swing, strong, climb, heat resistent)